


The Sea Scout Leader

by Anonymous



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, mild bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jim has something that Ross finds fascinating.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins (Treasure Island)/Ross Poldark
Kudos: 6
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	The Sea Scout Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pierced nipples

“So what are the ‘Sea Scouts?’” Ross finally asks after a good 20 minutes of wondering.

“What?” 

Ross nods to the patch on the man’s chest. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the Sea Scouts,” he pauses to read the name tag that he just noticed above the patch that says “Sea Scouts,” “Jim.”

Jim reaches for the foam-topped beer that the bartender had just placed in front of him. He turns to Ross. 

Ross can’t restrain his grin when he meets Jim’s light hazel eyes.

Jim’s eyes flick away to look past Ross’ shoulder. “It’s a branch of the Boy Scouts, but it focuses on sailing and boatcraft.”

“Doesn’t that make you a bit young to be drinking?” Ross teases.

Jim’s eyes snap back to Ross’ face. “I’m a leader, not a scout. But thanks for the compliment.” He winks.

“Does that mean that you are old enough for other _adult_ fun?” Ross raises his eyebrows.

Jim takes a drink and licks the foam from his upper lip. “That depends.”

“What does it depend on?” Ross leans one elbow on the bar; his hip jutting out. 

Jim drags his eyes back to Ross’ face from his open shirt collar. “On who’s asking.”

Ross grins. 

“In that case…”

“Hey, Jim! Get over here! Pete wants to hear about that time off of Orkney,” someone shouts from the other end of the bar interrupting whatever Jim had been about to say. 

The relaxed openness on Jim’s face snaps to something more neutral, albeit with wide eyes that stayed glued to Ross even as he replied to the person who had called his name. “I can’t, not right now, but I could give you my number…?” His voice trails off with his hopeful question.

* * *

Two months and six dates—and not an insignificant amount of frustration—later Ross has Jim crowded against his closed apartment door. 

“Did I tell you that I _really_ like this uniform?” Ross growls against Jim’s neck as he tugs the navy blue shirt up, untucking it, and revealing soft skin. His hand splays across Jim’s stomach and he presses even closer.

Jim chuckles. “You should see the dress uniforms then. They’re all white with little scarves.”

“Don’t tease.”

“I’m sure I have a picture from the last awards ceremony on my phone,” he says, cupping Ross’ jaw and pulling him into a kiss that slows everything down. The urgency fades and Ross’ fingers press less firmly into Jim’s waist.

“This okay?” Jim murmurs a little breathlessly when they break apart for a breath.

Ross nods. “You?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” He breathes against Jim’s neck. Ross presses a kiss to Jim’s shoulder. His nimble fingers start unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. He smiles at the small sounds that Jim makes as Ross’ fingers brush over his skin.

Ross slides a hand across the newly exposed skin. Jim arches into the touch.

Ross freezes.

He pulls away.

“You don’t…” he exhales. His fingers trailing over Jim’s chest.

Jim’s brow furrows. “What?” 

Ross catches one of the silver hoops with a finger and gives it a gentle tug.

Jim gasps. “Oh, those,” he says when he has his breath back.

Ross pushes Jim’s uniform shirt down his arms and off. He runs his palm over one of Jim’s nipples. His own heartbeat stutters when the hoop rolls beneath his hand. The sound Jim makes will make it stutter again whenever Ross thinks about it.

Jim tugs Ross so that their bodies are flush. He rolls his hips against Ross’ thigh. “Don’t tease.”

Ross catches Jim’s earlobe with his teeth. “And here I thought you were supposed to be an upstanding moral example for the Scouts.”

Jim is about to snap something back, but Ross roughly rolls his thumb over the ring and Jim’s nipple and whatever Jim was going to say is lost when he kisses Ross urgently, all previous patience gone.

…

“You seem to like those far too much,” Jim says casually from his position on Ross’ hips when Ross reaches out to touch them again.

Jim catches Ross’ wrist in his own hand; grabs his other hand as well and presses them into the pillow above Ross’ head.

Ross’ breath catches with interest. 

“I think you should keep your hands to yourself for a little while,” Jim continues. He presses his weight into Ross’ wrists and rolls his hips, taking Ross deeper. 

Ross watches as Jim does all the work. His eyes wander from Jim’s face, to his chest, to his cock that is trapped between their bellies, back to his face, but they keep returning to the silver hoops through Jim’s nipples. That is until Jim presses his advantage and Ross’ head falls back and he can no longer keep his eyes open; his face twisted in exquisite agony. 


End file.
